


2029

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John let out a long breath. He was panicking unreasonably, he knew.</p><p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2029

"Right, Sherlock, you know where the nappies and wipes are, yes?"

No response.

"There are bottles of baby formula made up in the fridge, and there are several tubs of baby food on the top shelf. Mrs Hudson made some meals for us. You will need to warm it up first but make sure it's not too hot before you..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his husband's worried face.

"John", he began, raising himself up from his position laid on the floor alongside their son, "I am perfectly capable of looking after Hamish while you are at work. We have been doing this together for the past 10 months, have we not?"

John let out a long breath. He was panicking unreasonably, he knew. It was his first day back at the surgery since Hamish had been born, and he was anxious about leaving their son.

He knew Sherlock was perfectly capable. He just really didn't want to leave either of them.

He crossed the living room to where his husband stood by the kitchen doorway, jiggling their son effortlessly on his hip.

John smiled at the sight. He never imagined that it was possible to feel so much love for these 2 incredible people.

"I'm sorry." he said, kissing each forehead in turn, "You'll be brilliant."

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write Parent!Lock. I honestly didn't.
> 
> But, when you choose to write the boys over the course of 50 years, well, it just kinda happens!


End file.
